Dream On
by lexophile42
Summary: Malnara in the last scene of "Our Mrs. Reynolds". warning: very melodramatic, very AU I'm not going to give away the ending, because the ending's the most important part of the story, and this one is very good.


**Dreams for Hire**

Show: Firefly-- "Our Mrs. Reynolds"-- Mal, Inara, Saffron

Pairings: Mal/Inara, Mal/Saffron

Rating: T

Warning: Very AU, very melodramatic. I'm aware that Mal sounds a little out of character in some of this... don't flame me for it. This _is_ a one shot, do _not_ ask for more.

Disclaimer: I own none of them... but, my hand on the script, I truly wish I did.

------------------------

There was a brisk knock at the shuttle door as Inara finished her planning. She sighed, knowing full well who was at the entry, "Come in."

"Back on course," the captain sauntered in, "Be on Beaumond a day or two late. Hope that's all right."

Inara rose to meet him in the centre of the room and began pouring a cup of hot water to make some tea for herself, "It should be fine, thank you." She thought for a moment then took a shot in the dark, "And does the vixen live?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "If you can call it that. All's well, I suppose."

"Yes," Inara agreed, leaving her tea accoutrements on the table to cool, going over to a chest beside her monitor for a packet of tea.

Mal watched her then decided to voice his thoughts, "You're a very graceful woman, Inara."

"I--" she was confused, but figured the compliment was safe enough to accept, she paused halfway across the shuttle space, "Thank you."

"So, here's where I'm fuzzy," Mal began to mosey toward her, "You got by that girl, came and found me, and somehow you happened to just trip and fall."

"What do you mean?" the captain was just inches away from her as she spoke. _He knows..._

"Come on, Inara," he examined her closely, "How's about we don't play?" Inara was taken aback by his statement, her face clearly showed it. "You didn't just trip, did you?"

"No," she admitted, holding his gaze intently. _He knows... I'm sure of it..._

"Well, isn't that something," his face suddenly brightened, "You kissed me... didn't you?"

"Yes, Mal," she sighed dramatically, "I did kiss you. That's why I fell."

"Oh, Inara," he looked down at her, beaming, "Tell me, did you do it because you want me?"

"No, Mal," she put her arm against her forehead histrionically, "I didn't do it because I want you, I did it because I _need _you."

"Oh, my sweet Inara," he took her hand in his and kissed it chivalrously, "I need you as well."

"Malcolm, we can't," she shook her head sorrowfully and pulled her hand from his, "If I kiss you and you don't pay me, I might lose my job!"

"Inara, this is worth more than your job," he took her into his strong arms, holding her fast, "This, between us, it's worth everything. It _is_ everything."

"Oh, Mal!" she exclaimed sensationally, "You are my everything. I don't care about the House. I love you, Malcolm!"

"I love you too, Inara," he bent his head and kissed her, thoroughly enjoying actually getting to experience this kiss. _How I've longed to do this._ He thought while holding Inara close to his torso. _Oh... thank Buddha I'm not going to the special hell for this..._ A hand clapped down on his shoulder, rending him from the painfully pleasant dream.

"Mal, sweetie," the redhead's face came into focus as he blinked away the last of the dream from his mind's eye, "Breakfast is ready."

"Oh... Saffron?" Mal had become so engrossed in his dream that the real world had completely disappeared from his psyche, "Umm... g'morning."

"Still sleepy, honey?" she put a hand on his face. Her eyes were warm with care, "I can save you some food if you want to go back to sleep for a bit."

"Yeah," Mal groaned, shielding his eyes from the rest of the world, trying to find the dream again, "Sleep." He rolled back over on his side, facing away from his beautiful wife, Saffron, and promptly dozed back off. He hugged a pillow close to his chest, silently wishing that dreams did come true. _Inara..._

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay for revisions! Sorry that I'm changing just one word, and that you all were hoping for something more for me to add, but that's the way it goes. I'm going through and re-reading everything and checking for little spelling errors such as this one. Changing "specially" to "special", little bits like that. Love you all, thanks for keeping up! --lexx


End file.
